Talk:Pernida Parnkgjas/Archive 1
Kenpachi Zaraki and Mayuri Kurotsuchi vs Pernida Parnkgjas Shouldn't there be a page for there fight?--Tyler Perry (talk) 21:28, July 23, 2015 (UTC)Tyler Perry They've only exchanged a few blows, not enough to warrant a full battle. Things could easily change just like they did in this chapter. I am confident it will progress to where it will get a full article in a few weeks, and most of the stuff we've seen right now will probably go in the prelude section. 21:51, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :We aren't a fan of Stubs here, Salubri, the head of the Fight Summary Project will decide when there's enough information to justify an article. And parts of the battle tend to go into the battle sections not preludes. Gender Since the Soul King is male, shouldn't Pernida, being his left arm (and essentially an extension/part of him), be classified as male as well? Same goes for Mimihagi, the right arm. Yatanogarasu (talk) 06:10, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :and taking it a step further, shouldn't Pernida, being the left arm of the Soul King, be classified as a god like Mimihagi is, as they are both the arms/hands of the god. Phazeblade (talk) 07:42, July 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Its gender is clearly Pernida, as it stated on the very last page of this week's chapter. ::Jokes aside, I'm not sure about gender for this. It's the hand of a male, sure, but it doesn't have any identifying sex characteristics of a male or female, nor does it act specifically like either one. It's a bit hard to classify individual, sentient limbs with terms that are meant to apply to an entire person. ::As for the god thing, that's debatable. To my knowledge, the Soul King and Mimihagi are classified as gods on this wiki because they're explicitly referred to as such within the story, with Mimihagi even having people worshiping it, and possess godly powers - the Soul King regulates the flow of souls, and Mimihagi can cure ailments with equivalent exchange. Meanwhile, Pernida is a subordinate to the Quincy Emperor, and its main power seems to have been granted to it by Yhwach, so we can't quite classify it as such, at least not from my point of view.--Xilinoc (talk) 08:47, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes, god status is debatable for the time being. As for gender, if there's no defining sex characteristics as of yet, should we put something like genderless then? In the Template:SternRitterMembers, where a "?" indicates the gender? Yatanogarasu (talk) 16:59, July 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Sure, I don't see why not.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:20, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::Nice, can you also do the same for Mimihagi? Thanks again in advance. Yatanogarasu (talk) 00:00, July 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Done.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:16, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Race Since Pernida is the left arm of Soul King, I think the race must be "God" too just like Mimihagi, and not just Quincy? Mimihagi, as the right arm, is classified as "God" on its page. --Rainzoneg (talk) 10:53, July 30, 2015 (UTC) I believe that a being classifies as a Quincy by being able to collect and manipualte reishi, it does not just refer to humanoids or human-like creature. True, Pernida is the Soul King's left arm, but it still uses the powers of a Quincy and even had Vollstadig like the rest of the Elite Guard. OOVision (talk) 11:04, July 30, 2015 (UTC) I'd side with Rainzoneg: "God" implies a great array of powers, while only "Quincy" seems a bit reductive. Besides, Pernida has the powers of a Quincy, but not being human, it does not entirely fit the description. --Martialmaniac (talk) 23:00, August 20, 2015 (UTC) :The problem with that assertion is there's nothing special about Pernida to classify it as a "God". Mimihagi is classified as a "God", only because it was worshipped as such. Gods are intangable concepts (at least "spirits" are anyway) that perform extraordinary functions, that no normal being is incapable of performing. Besides, who's to say that the "Left Arm" is actually Pernida, and not just under its control? 03:41, August 21, 2015 (UTC) In the last chapter, just like Mimihagi is in charge of "stopping", Pernida was said to be in charge of "advancing", suggesting it does possess godly powers like Mimihagi. Besides, it is indeed possible that Pernida is just a Quincy controlling the Soul King's left arm, but isn't it too much speculation at this point? Anyway, I understand what you say, we'll see how events unfold. --Martialmaniac (talk) 09:39, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Hooded Form Can we add a picture of its hooded form to the appearance section? Kind of like what we did with Gremmy and his true form? Mr.Rig and Zig 07:15, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Other abilities There might be a few of Pernida's abilities that have been omitted in the article, but it's better if we all discuss this. The first ability could be some minor healing factor or enhanced regenerative abilities: Pernida appeared in its true form without any of the slashes that Zaraki had landed on him, despite it clearly losing blood in the previous chapter (Chapter 635, page 16). Also, in the latest chapter (639), we have seen it rip off one of its fingers, suggesting it possesses a moderate amount of strength and tolerance to pain. What do you think? --Martialmaniac (talk) 23:08, August 20, 2015 (UTC) :Those "lack of slashes" could simply be a continuity error. As for ripping off its finger, it just doesn't seem significant enough to put in the Powers section. 03:56, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. --Martialmaniac (talk) 09:35, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Personality Can we add something for Pernida's personality? All of the Elites have a personality section but him. You can add that it does not like being addressed as the left hand.--Tyler Perry (talk) 17:58, August 24, 2015 (UTC)Tyler Perry Yeah you could also add, how he is a bit cocky as in 599 as he stated it the size of the Shield Guard didn't matter and also mocking Mayuri with his imitating his laugh, as well as his loyalty to Yhwach, such as opening up the Cage of Life so he could pass through and when Yhwach called on him to attack Yoruichi he immediate came. Especially how he shows great pride in being a Quincy as he was angered with Mayuri insulting Quincy. CoolJazzman (talk) 16:23, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :Done.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:29, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Powers and Abilities Since Mimihagi has 'stagnation governance' under its powers and abilities, should 'advancement governance' be put under Pernida's powers? Also Pernida has regenerated both of its missing fingers so I think regeneration should be noted somewhere. Damage3245 (talk) 18:18, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :Added the finger regeneration, but we won't be noting the "advancement governing" until we get a clear example of how it works like we did with Mimihagi.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:29, August 27, 2015 (UTC) I think we can add Pernida Spiritual Pressure level around Immense level, plus we could mention how "he" was able to fight 2 captains around the same time and even grievously wound Kenpachi, and fights with Spiritual fighters, always depends how on the level of spiritual pressure. Also we could have Enhanced Strength, how it was able to rip of one "his" fingers so easily in 639.CoolJazzman (talk) 21:45, September 18, 2015 (UTC)